In our present society liquids are bottled distributed, sold and consumed daily in millions of plastic bottles in most countries of the world. These liquids, normally distributed and sold in massive quantities, may be divided into two categories: drinkable and non-drinkable. Drinkable liquids usually consist of soft drinks, sodas, beer, drinking water, juices and domestic cooking oils. Non-drinkable liquids are mainly cleaning liquids for domestic use, washing additives and liquid soaps.
Currently, the great majority of these liquids are packaged and sold in conventional plastic bottles formed by a single complete plastic unit.
In the plastics industry, complete plastic bottles are manufactured in two ways: by the PET method (polyethylene terephthalate) and plastic injection method (HDPE).
At the present time both the PET and plastic injection methods are used to manufacture plastic bottles complete in one single part.